


Wings of fire: Rise of the Grim

by Singetailthewriter



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singetailthewriter/pseuds/Singetailthewriter
Summary: Pantala and Pyrrhia have many dragons that live on their lands, but what about the dragons of caves and underground? The forgotten predatory dragons that dwell in the darkest parts of the world. The Grim Dragons are restless for they are the forgotten and were the once feared before they flight. But, the King of the Grim: Victory's Strike is tired. Tired of being not remembered, tired of not being fear, tired of the darkness and mostt importantly, tired of the endless slaughter that his tribe causes. He will unite the four continents and lead them all,  even if it will be the death of the secret of the Grim.





	2. The Grim’s History

The Grim is an unified group of predatory dragons that live in the dark depths of the world. It was created by a “Triple-Slasher” by the name of Crimson Slasher. Crimson Slasher believed that inorder to survive The Scorching, the tribes needed to work together.

So, Crimson Slasher became the leader of the Triple-Slashers, which also made her the leader of several tribes that the Triple-Slahers had conquered. She then used her cunning, battle prowess and charm. The only tribe that didn't join her were The Rip-Roarers, who didn't see the need to join the Grim. 

With the battle experience and power that she obtained, Crimson Slasher allied herself with the Pyrrhian Dragons, inorder to take out the threat of the scavengers. Crimson led her army to attack vital supply routes as well as disabling the defences of the scavenger dens, so that the other dragons can rip through their defences and kill many of the pest. However, the scavengers retaliated by viciously attacking the vulnerable Rip-Roarer wiping the majority of them off the face of the land. 

When the Scorching was done, Crimson made a deal with the Pyrrhian dragons, which involves the Grim living in the caves and dark reaches of the world, while being able to hunt dragons though at a reasonably decreased rate. In exchange, the Pyrrhian dragons got the advance technology that the Grim had created at the time.

Overtime, the Grim's leader passed away and her daughter became queen. However, unlike her mother, Devil-killer, was more paranoid and had the tribe become more secretive and overtime was forgotten to al, of Pyrrhia. While the Grim were forgotten in Pyrrhia, Pantala still feared the Grim, although the Grim live in the forests for mast of time, so when Queen Wasp destroyed the forests the Grim followed the retreating forest till they reached the Poison Jungle, where they started to pick off entire swarms of HiveWings untill Wasp was forced to call off the destruction.

The current leader of the Grim is Victory Strike.


	2. Chapter 2

The Grim is a unified group of predatory dragons that live in the dark depths of the world. It was created by a “Triple-Slasher” by the name of Crimson Slasher.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own story and I am doing this for fun. It is as accurate to the series until book 13. The main story belongs to Tui.T Sutherlands.


End file.
